13 szó
by zsoziko
Summary: 13 rövid, szinte nem is létező szösszenet.
1. Chapter 1

**Sosem felejtem el a pillanatot, amikor az őrült angyal megölése után végre alkalmam nyílt felfalni mesterem lelkét. Olyan gonddal nevelgettem, megfűszerezve mindennel, amit szeretek és mégis... szokatlanul erős fájdalom hasított belém, amikor elérkezett az elkerülhetetlen.**

**Egyikünk sem volt az az érzelgős típus, tudtuk, hogy csakis egyetlen járható út van: amelyre együtt léptünk.**

**Nevetséges, de ahogy ott, azon a halott szigeten mesterem királykék szemébe néztem, úgy éreztem nem volt elég. Nem volt elég az idő, amit vele töltöttem. Mind a démon, mind a komornyik tiltakozott bennem az ellen, hogy ilyen hamar véget érjen ez a kezdetben végtelennek hitt történet. Ám a lélek illata...**

**Tudtam, hogy egy tökéletes lélek van a birtokomban, amit szabadon engedni érzelgős ostobaság lenne. Közelebb hajoltam, hogy igazi ínyenc módjára lassan fokozzam az élvezetet, amikor...**

**A lélek hirtelen eltűnt. Csak egy pillanatra érzékeltem egy másik démon jelenlétét, majd a lélek, amit olyan sok gonddal nevelgettem... a gazdám lelke... a gazdám elhagyott...**

**A kétségbeesés hullámai csaptak össze a fejem felett, amikor tudatosult bennem, hogy vége. Elvesztettem...**

**Váratlanul, valóságos Isteni sugallatként, már ha az én esetemben lehet ilyenről beszélni, tudatosult bennem, hogy nem, koránt sincs vége. Még ha csak egy egészen rövid időre is, de meghosszabíthatom ezt a történetet.**

**A másik démon nyomába eredtem, valahogy hálásan, hogy felszította a reményt. Amikor visszaloptam drága gazdám lelkét, az elégedettséget és az éhséget ismét elnyomta a másik démon által megteremtett reménykedés. Hiszen ha egyszer el lehetett halasztani a történet befejezését, talán újra el lehet.**

**Ahogy a Phantomhive ház királykék köves gyűrűjét Ifjú Gazdám ujjára húztam, megéreztem, hogy igenis lesz folytatás. Még az óriási erejű döbbenet sem tudta elnyomni az örömöt...**

**Táncoljunk még egyszer, Bocchan!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sebastian egykedvűen díszítette a tortát, aminek egy szelete arra ítéltetett, hogy az ifjú Ciel Phantomhive teája mellé szolgálják fel, a többi pedig a kétbalkezes szolgák falánkságának kiszolgálására született.**

**A komornyik nem élvezte túlságosan ezt a fajta munkát, lévén, hogy értetlenül állt az emberek étkezése előtt, kissé feleslegesnek tartotta. Mégis...**

**Valamiért az az érzése támadt, hogyha Ifjú Gazdájáért kell elviselnie ezt az unalmat és a tudatot, hogy az emberek az ilyen dolgokat finomnak tartják, nos, akkor már nem is tűnt olyan nagy tehernek a süteménykészítés. Sőt!**

**Különös elégedettséget jelentett számára, hogy a gazdáját, mégha csak pár pillanatig is, de boldoggá teszi az az édesség, amit ő készített.**

**Sebastian nem igazán volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy alkosson valamit. Pusztítani? Miért ne? Lemásolni, amit más hozott létre? Mi sem egyszerűbb!**

**De alkotni...**

**A démon gyakorlott mozdulatokkal vágott le egy szeletet a tortából és egy tányérra téve, ruganyos léptekkel indult mestere dolgozószobája felé.**

**„ Miért is fektetek ennyi energiát az édességkészítésbe? Egyszerűbb sütemények is tökéletesen megfelelnének."**

**Valósággal még fel sem tette a kérdést magában, már pontosan tudta rá a választ.**

**- Bocchan, itt az ötórai tea ideje.**

**A fiatal nemes fáradtan nézett az eléje tett csészére és a szelet tejszínhabos tortára. Egyértelműen látszott, hogy melyik gyakorolta rá a nagyobb hatást.**

**Egy korty tea után kíváncsian vett szájába egy falat tortát. Királykék tekintete elbűvölve csillant fel...**

**Igen, Sebastian ezért a hirtelen előtűnő, majd azonnal elenyésző csillogásért dolgozott olyan keményen. Ezért keresett egyre nehezebb és nehezebb recepteket és ezért töltött órákat a díszítéssel. Tudta, hogy dícséretet nem fog kapni és mégis...**

**- Bocchan, óhajt még egy szeletet?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Csak egy fekete csuklyát látsz, ami eltakarja az arcom. Csak ennyit.. mert én nem akarom, hogy megtudd ki vagyok. El sem tudod képzelni hányszor és hányszor sértették fel fekete karmok a lelkemet. Hányszor és hányszor tapostak végig az érzéseimen a fekete cipők. Hányszor és hányszor gúnyoltak megvetően fekete ajkak.**

**És én ezek után egy fekete köpeny mögé rejtőzöm... ironikus.**

**Az iskola sem más. A napfény ragyogása itt is ugyanúgy bánt, a boldogság ugyanúgy sért, s te ugyanúgy messze vagy. Mégha mellettem állsz is, mégha meg is fogod a kezemet, ujjaidat az ujjaim közé fonva, akkor sem kerülsz közelebb hozzám.**

**Nem a te hibád. Én zártam be az ajtót, ami a szívemhez vezet.**

**És te ezek után mégis azt akarod, mutassam meg ki is az a Gregory Violet.**

**Hát rendben! Fordítsd el a tekinteted az arcomról és vess egy kósza pillantást a rajzaimra. Látod őket? Érzed őket? Hallod őket?**

**Azok ott a lelkem darabjai...**


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel tehetetlenül vágódott a falnak, ám szerencsére, vagy inkább sajnos, nem ájult el. Érezte, hogy vér folyik a homlokából, elhomályosítva a látását, de most nem törődött vele. Kétségbeesett tekintettel nézte több sebből vérző komornyikját, amint Undertakerrel hadakozik utolsó csepp erejét is felhasználva.

A fiatal nemes érezte, nem is, inkább tudta, hogy mindez az ő hibája. Ő akarta, hogy vizsgálják meg a helyszínt, ő erősködött, noha Sebastian érezte a veszélyt és nem akart jönni.

„ Bocchan, ennek nem lesz jó vége."- Ezt mondta, de Ciel nem hallgatott rá. Születésétől fogva rettenetesen makacs volt, lehet, hogy most emiatt kell meghalnia egy őrült halálisten kaszájától?

Amint ideértek, ebbe a sötét, kihalt templomba, azonnal rájuk támadt és a harc elején komoly előnyhöz jutott. Nem volt túl sok esélyük…

- Bocchan, csukja be a szemét!- kiáltotta Sebastian egyetlen kecses, bár láthatóan erőtlen ugrással kitérve a felé süvítő halálkasza útjából.

Ciel tudta, hogy ezt a kérést nem fogja teljesíteni, ahogy Sebastian is teljesen tisztában volt vele.

A fiatal nemesnek elege lett abból, hogy mindig csak egy álarcot láthat… egy álarcot, melyhez ragaszkodik ugyan, mégis le akarja tépni, hogy meglássa ki rejtőzik alatta.

Tudni akarta, hogy kicsoda valójában az a démon, aki ennyire fontossá vált számára. Nem érdekelte, hogy csalódni fog-e vagy sem, csak most, csak most az egyszer az igazságra volt kíváncsi!

- Nem… nem csukom be- rázta meg tiltakozón a fejét.

A halálisten ismét támadásba lendült, de a komornyik ezúttal is kitért az útjából. Menekülni még tudott, de szembeszállni ezzel a hatalmas erővel, már nem.

- Akkor…- Sebastian szája nyugodt mosolyra húzódott- Itt a vége, Bocchan…

- Igen…- suttogta a gróf maga is megnyugodva.

Ki hitte volna, hogy így kell végezniük?

Bosszút sem állhatott, komornyikja igazi alakját sem láthatta, mégis valahogy… boldog volt.

Igen, boldog, mert ez az ostoba démon inkább választotta a halált, mintsem hogy csalódást okozzon a gazdájának, netán undort keltsen benne. Ez viszont azt jelentette, hogy igenis… a maga módján fontos számára.

Undertaker észrevette, hogy az áldozatai elérkeztek erejük legvégére. Olyan régóta várt már erre… hogy végezzen mindkettejükkel.

Ciel látta, hogy Sebastian bámulatraméltó gyorsasággal rohan felé és veti rá magát, hogy a testével védje, késleltetve _azt _a pillanatot. Az Ifjú Nemes fülét megütötte a halálkasza félreismerhetetlen lendülésének hangja.

Az utolsó dolog, amit ebből a világból tapasztalt, az komornyikja vörös szemének sokatmondó ragyogása volt, majd furcsa mód hirtelen minden elsötétült előtte…


End file.
